rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Brice Izyah
Brice Izyah Johnston is a contestant from Survivor: Cagayan and recurring guest on RHAP. Bio Brice appeared on Cagayan, where he was a member of the Beauty tribe. He was the first voted off of his tribe in Episode 3, where he placed 16th. RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): March 6, 2014Exit Interview with Brice Izyah Johnston Brice first appeared on RHAP in his exit interview after his elimination from Cagayan. He answered a number of questions, including: *Why does Brice think Jeremiah decided to stick with the alliance with LJ, Alexis and Jefra? *When Brice told Jeremiah “make sure you vote for Alexis, please” did he suspect that he wouldn’t be voting with him? *Was it strategic for Brice to out the four at tribal council? *When Brice was discussing how the Immunity Idol was “the talk of the town” was he trying to imply that he knew who had it or was he trying to make the others thing he and Morgan had it? *Why was Brice so determined so get Alexis out of the game? Can he fill us in on the dot dot dots? *Did Brice feel like Morgan screwed things up by saying she said “if things go like we planned it” at tribal council? *In the premiere episode, you picked up on some romantic interest from Jeremiah towards Morgan? Was there a showmance in the works? *Did Brice ever consider making LJ the target of his vote? *Just how bad was the weather during this episode? *Did Brice know that Morgan had a clue for the idol? Did Brice and Morgan ever go and look for it? *Was there actually more to Morgan than people are seeing on the show? *How did Brice end up on Survivor? *Will Brice be recording any more music after the success of his single, “Freak“? Second Appearance: October 20, 2014Eliza & Brice Izyah on the San Juan Del Sur Episode 4 Recap Brice made his first official recap appearance in the voicemails section of the episode 4 recap of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. He answered a myriad of questions, including: *Who is going to go further, Reed or Josh? *Does Julie somehow have two buffs? *Is Drew’s game worse than J’Tia or Garrett from last season? *Did Drew really try to throw the challenge? *Will Missy quit the game? *What character would Drew be on Game of Thrones? *Who is the freakiest Freak of this season? Third Appearance: April 3, 2015Vytas and Brice Izyah Recap the Survivor Worlds Apart Merge Brice returned to the voicemails after the merge of Survivor: Worlds Apart and the wedding of fellow Cagayan cast member J'Tia Taylor. He answers the voicemails of the RHAP audience including telling us his thoughts on the tribe named Merica, who is this season’s freakiest freak, whether Rodney has a chance, what Shirin’s next move should be and much more. Fourth Appearance: November 19, 2015Brice Izyah Answers the Survivor Cambodia Episode 9 Voicemail Brice once again came on for the voicemails after episode 9 of Survivor: Cambodia and officially launched his "Bring Back Brice" campaign to get Brice onto the ballot for the next Second Chances season. Fifth Appearance: December 23, 2015Brice Izyah Drops His New Single on Rob: Purple Pants Bad Ass Brice made a rare non-''Survivor'' appearance to officially premiere his new single "Purple Pants Badass." Sixth Appearance: February 19, 2016Brice Izyah Answers Survivor Kaoh Rong Premiere Voicemail Brice served as the first voicemail guest on Survivor: Kaoh Rong, talking about the premiere episode of the season and social media from Survivor alumni that night. Seventh Appearance: May 13, 2016Survivor 32 Episode 13 Voicemail with Brice Izyah Brice became the first person to return for two voicemail podcasts in the same season when he returned after episode 13 of Survivor: Kaoh Rong. Eighth Appearance: April 27, 2017Survivor 34 Episode 10 Feedback Show | Brice Izyah After taking a one season hiatus, Brice returned to the voicemail podcast after episode 10 of Survivor: Game Changers. Other Appearances and Facts *Brice is notable for his music. His song "Freak" was a source of amusement in the press leading up to the Cagayan premiere, and he premiered his new song "Purple Pants Badass" at the end of 2015. *Brice made guest appearances on the LIVE Survivor Know-it-Alls during Worlds Apart and Cambodia. *Brice appeared as a guest during an episode of "Most Shows Recapped" to talk about the ABC series How to Get Away with Murder.How To Get Away With Murder | Most Shows Recapped Ep 19 References External Links *Brice Izyah's Twitter page Category:People Category:Guests (Survivor Recaps)